


Wyzwanie

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble's Day, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, stony w domyśle a co!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co złego to nie ja - to <a href="http://qouinette.tumblr.com/post/82566694728/d-pin-up-tony-with-flustered-steve-steve-is">qouinette</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Wyzwanie

**Author's Note:**

> Co złego to nie ja - to [qouinette](http://qouinette.tumblr.com/post/82566694728/d-pin-up-tony-with-flustered-steve-steve-is)

Z początku był to tylko głupi, pijacki zakład; wyzwanie rzucone przez równie co on wstawionego Clinta.  
"Na pewno nie ogolisz całego ciała i nie wleziesz w babskie ciuchy!" — rzucił wtedy całkiem wyraźnie Clint i przewalił się z łoskotem z kanapy, jakby potwierdzając swoje słowa, co obruszyło Tony'ego bardziej, niż powinno.

Ale cóż, był pijany, co automatycznie go usprawiedliwiało. Usprawiedliwiał go również kac, bo to na nim zadzwonił do Darcy Lewis, do której tak właściwie nie powinien mieć numeru, by ustawić całą tę dziwność.

I usprawiedliwiało go również to, że Darcy z chorą radością weszła w ten projekt, trajkocząc o wosku, sukience i wszystkich dodatkach, których będą potrzebowali.

To, że Tony po pięciu godzinach katorgi i wręcz autoagresji skończył w krótkiej, lekko rozkloszowanej sukience w kolorach Kapitana Ameryki, czerwonych szpilkach i fikuśnym kapelusiku na pewno nie było jego winą.

Pełną odpowiedzialność za to ponosili tylko i wyłącznie Clint i Darcy. On tylko... uczestniczył.

— I jak? — spytała Darcy, niemal piszcząc z podekscytowania.

— Doskonale — odparł z uśmiechem Tony, przesuwając palcami po swoim gładkim udzie.

_Doskonale._

— Usmażysz mu obwody — powiedziała Darcy. — Tylko czekać — dodała chichocząc i rozłączyła interkom.

Tony poprawił nieco zsunięty kapelusik i przysiadł na oparciu kanapy.

Oj tak, zdecydowanie usmaży steve'owe obwody.


End file.
